Hidden Feelings
by xbxspac3
Summary: Read to find out. iCarly/SEDDIE. R & R.
1. Chapter 1

iTalk To Her

::::::::::Freddie's Thoughts::::::::::

I was bored one night after dinner. A couple of months after Sam and I shared our first kiss...together. I couldn't stop thinking about it recently, and I have a feeling she can't either. Whenever I look at her, I know that she feels something. I have always thought she had something for me. She is always telling me how Carly will never love me, and she seems to get jealous when I bring it up.

Honestly, I don't think I ever truly liked Carly. She was just a girly girl in my eyes, and Sam well...wasn't. But, about a year ago; I realized I didn't care about any of that stuff. I only cared about her, and her only. Although, I did keep up the "in love with Carly" act for some time after that. I didn't want to come off as suspicious. I think I really do have feelings for Sam though. I feel that jolt inside whenever I look at her.

I decided to start smiling at her more, and see if she responds. Luckily, she has, with smiles. Of course, Carly always looks at us funny...so I pulled the plug on that.

Yesterday, Sam and I were in the iCarly studio alone. We were waiting for Carly to come out of the shower. I started making small talk, and she asked me if I had a Twitter. I hadn't known what a Twitter was until she told me. She decided to show me her account and her "followers" and stuff. Carly had an account too. She made me an account, and gave me the username:

Fredwardo92

In the past, I would have been offended by anything not my actual name, but this was Sam. I didn't care what Sam did, or how she did it.

::::::::::Freddie's POV::::::::::

Current Time

I logged on to my Twitter account, and decided to see what Sam was up to. I typed in my username.

**Username: **Fredwardo92

And my password.

**Password: **********

Don't ask what the password is. If you REALLY wanna know, I'll say this:

It has 3 words in it.

Sam doesn't know what it is, thankfully.

I went to Sam's account, she is my only friend so far, I haven't gotten the chance to add **CarlyBuzz**. I clicked on Sam's name **sampuckett**.

"Oh, she hasn't updated since yesterday".

I went to the more section of past updates from over a month ago. They read:

**Hey guys, it's Sam here. I am so hngry...I jst wnt sme ham rite nw.**

FRIDAY, FEBRUARY 20

Typical Sam, let's read on.

**No skool tmrw! Meet me at Groovy Smoothie if ny1 wnts 2 go.**

FRIDAY, FEBRUARY 20

Also very typical. Sam wasn't very pushy or mean when she wasn't directly talking to someone.

**I am so gvng Gibby a texas wedgie tmrw.**

SUNDAY, FEBRUARY 22

I spoke too soon. Oh, here is one specifically to Carly.

**Carls! I need to ask you something. There is someone I have a crush on...and I kinda wanted some advice. Don't laugh at me, just help.**

WEDNESDAY, FEBRUARY 25

Huh? Maybe I should close this...I don't want to invade her privacy. I closed the window and put my laptop which was previously on my lap, on my desk. I layed down on my bed, grabbing my PearPhone off my desk.

**New Text, **from Sam.

I opened up the text.

**Wat r u doin 2day?**

I put my phone down. Sam was asking ME what I was doing? That's a first. I quickly texted back.

**U mean 2nite? Nothin, jst chillin at home. Boring Saturday.**

I pressed the send key. I rested my head on my pillow and thought of her. I couldn't get her out of my mind lately. Her golden blonde curls coming down off her chest. Those crystal blues eyes, her nice complexi------my phone began to vibrate, I looked at it.

**New Text, **from Sam.

**Me 2. I am so bored. Can I come over?**

BANG. I dropped my phone on the floor.

"Sam?...wanna come over? This...this is also a first".

I texted back, my hands slipping off the screen.

**Um, sure. When?**

Send. Wow, this is weird. I like it. I looked at my PearPhone screen, and it had smudges on it. I rubbed it off with my shirt, and drifted off to sleep. Guess who I dreamed about.

I was awoken by the vibration of my phone again. I picked it up.

**New Text**, from Sam.

Wow, all my texts have been from Sam lately.

**Nvm, I am startin 2 feel kinda sick. Maybe tmrw. Sry.**

Sigh. I knew it was too good to be true. I texted back.

**Sure, thats cool. Hope u feel better.**

Send. I remembered what Sam's twitter said. I knew I shouldn't have gone back on, and looked at her updates, but I couldn't help myself.

I opened up Firefox, and went to the history bar. I clicked on **/sampuckett.**

It quickly loaded up her homepage. She had updated. It read:

**Not feeling too well. C u tmrw Carly n Freddie.**

SATURDAY, ARPIL 4

At least I'd still see her tomorrow, like she said. I clicked on the "more" button again to at least 2 months ago. I noticed there were some private updates, I couldn't get into them. I knew her password for everything. I know, its not like me to go into people's personal private things, but I had to know if it was about me...right?

I pressed the log out button, and then log in. I typed everything in.

**Username: **sampuckett

**Password: **********

I was in. I quickly went back to her old updates. Suddenly, I jumped up in my chair, my phone had vibrated. I got up and grabbed it from my bed. I read the new text.

**New Text**, from Carly

**U shuld ad me on twitter.**

I quickly responded with a simple "Ok", and I got back to the computer. I finally reached the private updates. My jaw dropped farther than I thought it could. I had no idea Sam thought like this....

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Okay, so that's it so far. Just let me know if you want me to keep going. I hit a black spot in my first story, so I started a new one hoping to get new ideas. Please review! Tell m if you want me to continue.**

**-xbxspac3**


	2. Chapter 2

Past Chapter

I finally reached the private updates. My jaw dropped farther than I thought it could. I had no idea Sam thought like this....

CHAPTER 2-iNEED To Talk To Her

::::::::::Freddie's POV::::::::::

I jumped. I was awoken from my sleep. I quickly picked up my heavy head and rubbed my eyes trying to focus. My bedroom light was turned off, my mom must have come in. I checked my phone for the time. 2:36 AM.

I looked at my computer screen which was in front of me. The "Freddie Benson" screensaver was on. I put my finger on the mouse cursor to awaken my computer from its dormant state. I realized what I had been reading for so long that made me fall asleep. It was the thoughts and feelings of Sam Puckett. The girl I have admired for some time had actually shown some type of agreement.

I closed the screen and cleared the history. Sam couldn't know I signed into her account, and saw all of that. Especially since it was private, and I'm sure she didn't want me seeing it. I wonder if Carly knows.

I walked over to my bed and quietly layed down. I rested my head against my pillow and thought back to what I had saw on the computer screen.

::::::::::FLASHBACK / FREDDIE'S POV::::::::::

**Username**: sampuckett

**Password**: ********

I was in. I quickly went back to her old updates. Suddenly, I jumped up in my chair, my phone had vibrated. I got up and grabbed it from my bed. I read the new text.

**New Text**, from Carly

**U shuld ad me on twitter.**

I quickly responded with a simple "Ok", and I got back to the computer. I finally reached the private updates. My jaw dropped farther than I thought it could. I had no idea Sam thought like this....

I looked up and down the page. Every single update had MY name on it. Every one. I began to read, my eyes suddenly becoming glued to the page.

**Yesterday had 2 b 1 of the best days of my life. I kissed Freddie Benson.**

SUNDAY, JANUARY 4

**I wonder if Freddie feels the same way I do. I always have dreams about him and stuff. Whenever I look at him, he smiles at me. I smile back because I like him...a lot.**

MONDAY, JANUARY 5

**I am really glad Twitter has a private option. It's like my own personal journal to write about Freddie.**

TUESDAY, JANUARY 6

**Mmmm, such a great dream about you know who last night. I was in the iCarly studio alone with Freddie, and we just sat there, and didn't talk. So I got up and I straddled him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I brushed my lips against his. He grabbed my waist and pulled me in farther, so our chests were touching. Then he deepened the kiss and tightened his grasp. Somehow, he got up and I ended up on the floor, and he was straddling me. I rubbed his chest. He demanded entrance into my mouth, hehehe. So I let him. I let my fingers travel through his hair. We just layed there kissing. Then he pulled back and got up. I quickly said "You have no idea how long I wanted to do that", and his kissed my on the forehead and said "Me too". That was my dream. It was amazing. I hope that happens in real life.**

WEDNESDAY, JANUARY 7

**I'm tired of putting on my "I hate Freddie" act...it's time I show him how I really feel...but how?**

THURSDAY, JANUARY 8

**I think I am in love with Freddie Benson, and I want him to know.**

FRIDAY, JANUARY 9

::::::::::END FLASHBACK::::::::::

And with that, I drifted into a long sleep, and dreamed her very dream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay...so that's definitely not as long as the first chapter. But it definitely clears things up...right? Many of you asked to find out what Sam though...so i gave it to you. Haha. Sorry I haven't continued my other story...I am stuck on that one 'cause I got completely out of the Ms. Benson character. Sorry guys. Just let me know what you think on this one, or if I need to edit it at all.**

**Sanku,**

**xbxspac3**


	3. Chapter 3

Previous Chapter

And with that, I drifted into a long sleep, and dreamed her very dream.

CHAPTER 3-Here We Go

::::::::::Freddie's POV::::::::::

I suddenly awoke with a gasp. I felt as if I was out of breath. I glanced at the clock on my desk, it read 10:23 AM. I got up and rubbed my eyes. I looked around my room, and my eyes locked on my phone. I grabbed it, and saw if I had any new texts. Nope. I pressed the **New Text **button. My thumbs began typing on the letters.

**We need 2 talk.**

I pressed the **Send To** button. I scrolled down on my PearPhone until I came to her name. I pressed it, and the message sent.

I waited, and waited, and waited. No message back. I went back to my sent messages to make sure I send it to the right person.

**To: **Sam

**We need 2 talk.**

Yep. I had sent it to the right person. I got up and walked over to my computer, and I slowly sat down. I clicked on the internet browser, and loaded up Twitter. I signed in.

**Username: **Fredwardo92

**Password: **********

Sam had updated.

**I lost my phone. I'll b at Carly's around 11.**

SUNDAY, APRIL 5

Of course. I guess I'll just have to go over there and talk to her.

::::::::::Sam's POV::::::::::

I started gathering things into my backpack, including clothes, notebooks, pencils, and of course my cellphone. I hadn't actually lost it. I only wrote that so I could avoid the conversation I would have to have with the dork. I saw the text message, I just didn't want to reply. So, I lied, and said I lost my phone. Not that lying isn't a normal thing for me, because it is. I guess I just feel kinda weird lying about something involving Freddie.

I got up, and draped my backpack lazily over my right shoulder, where it sagged. I checked the time, 10:42 AM. I walked out of my messy room, and closed the door. I began through the tight hallway, and down the filthy steps. My mom must have heard my footsteps because she woke up. She was draped on the couch with a beer bottle lightly held in her hand.

"I'm going to Carly's". I said to her."Be back whenever"

"Whatever", my mom replied as she fell back asleep and spilled her almost empty beer bottle onto the already dirty floor.

Honestly, I did not want to turn out like that. I knew that if I stayed in this house all the time, I would. That's one of the main reasons I was out all the time. That, and I like to see Freddie. Tell anyone I said that, and I will punch you in the throat. Oh wait, these are my thoughts.

I walked out the front door of the run-down home I sadly lived in, and began on my way to Carly's.

::::::::::Freddie's POV::::::::::

It was already 10:50 AM. I figured I didn't need to leave early, considering I lived right next door. I decided to pack up a few things, my laptop, cellphone, and a list of things my mother told me not to eat...

It doesn't matter though. She thinks that if I take that list, I automatically wont eat junk food. As soon as I'm out of her sight, I always do.

I glanced at the mirror hanging on my wall, and practiced any of the things I might say to Sam. Looking into a mirror and saying things doesn't always work. Yeah, you can see what you look like when you say it. But you never know what the other person's reactions will be. And that's what frightens me. I looked at my watch, it was 10:56 AM.

I walked out of my room, and started on my way to the door when I heard a voice too familiar to me.

"Freddie, where are you going?", my mom asks me.

"I am going over to Carly's for a little while".

"How long are you going to be over there?", she asks.

"I don't know".

"Well, call me every half-hour so I know that you are okay", she demands of me.

"Mom, Spencer will be---", she cuts me off.

"And don't forget your 'Eat Healthy' list", she reminds me.

"Right Mom, I know, bye", I say as I walk out the door.

She says something else, but I close the door before I can hear her. I walk towards Carly's door, until I am stopped by something. Sam and I had collided.

"Oh, hey Sa--", I try to say.

"Watch where your going next time, Fredgeek", Sam says to me.

I just sigh and let her walk past me into the Shay's apartment. She plops down onto the couch, and throws her backpack next to her.

"I'm sorry I ran into you", I say to Sam.

I look around the apartment, only to see no one is around. I hear nothing but the quiet sounds of trickling water. I look back at Sam to see that she is copying my actions.

"It's fine. Just sit down, dork", she replies.

I move her backpack, and sit down next to her, fairly close. I place my stuff on the coffee table in front of us. This begins the long awkward silence that follows.

"So I guess Carly is in the shower", I say to Sam, breaking the silence.

"Yeah...so what did you want to talk to me about?", Sam asks me.

"Well, I---wait...how did you know I wanted to talk to you?".

"Uhh...I just had a feeling?", she asks me, trying to cover something up.

Okay, well its obvious now that she didn't lose her phone. But why would she lie?

::::::::::Sam's POV::::::::::

Uh oh, I was in for it now. He was going to be really mad. I don't want him to be mad at me, that's the last I want. Why must I hide these feelings for so long...why?

"You didn't lose your phone, did you?", Freddie asked me.

"Err...no".

"Why did you lie to me?", he asked me another question.

Ugh! So many questions. I am not good at tests, why does he think this would be any different?

"I just didn't...I didn't want to have a serious conversation over text!", I blurted out.

Did I just say serious conversation?

::::::::::Freddie's POV::::::::::

It is sort of a serious conversation. I did what my instincts told me, and I grasped her hand in mine. She began to focus on our hands, and her fingers began to twitch. I let a smirk crawl onto my face.

"Well, now that I know you were hiding something...I think I should tell you something too.", I told her, becoming nervous.

"What?", she asked me, looking concerned.

I took a deep breath. Feeling the air go through my nose and down my throat, only to come back out again.

"I-I...you see, heres what happened", I was becoming increasingly nervous. I began breathing heavily, afraid of her reaction.

"Out with it boy!", Sam said catching my attention, her hand still connected with mine.

"I-I saw what you wrote about me on Twitter!", I had said it.

"WHAT?!", her hand quickly unlatched from mine.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Well...THAT was a fun experience. It seems that everytime I write, it is always really late at night...or early in the morning I should say.**

**Please review, and tell me what you think. Should I keep going? **

**-xbxspac3**


	4. Chapter 4

Previous Chapter

"I-I saw what you wrote about me on Twitter!", I had said it.

"WHAT?!", her hand quickly unlatched from mine.

CHAPTER 4-Beat Ups, or Make Ups?

::::::::::Freddie's POV::::::::::

Sam's face quickly turned bright red, and her eyes fuming. I'm not sure if she was embarrassed, angry, or both. I probably shouldn't have told her, but I know I had to. I didn't want any secrets between us, especially if things worked out. I just wanted her to know how I felt for her.

"Listen, I am really sorry, I know it was your priv---", I was cut off by a hand crashing with the right side of my face.

A single tear fell from Sam's eye.

"OW! What was that for?!", I tried to ask.

"You weren't supposed to see any of that! That was personal to me, and me only!".

"I know, but..."

"No Freddie, forget it!", Sam yelled as she picked up her backpack, and ran towards the door.

::::::::::Sam's POV::::::::::

Oh my god...Freddie wasn't supposed to see any of that. That is why it was private. Now he is going to make fun of me and laugh, and tell Carly. No one knows any of that stuff except me...well now Freddie too. He can't see me cry, never. I need to get out of here.

::::::::::Carly's POV::::::::::

I quickly got out of the shower, turning the water off. I wrapped a towel around my wet body, and dried off. I heard some yelling from downstairs. I'm sure it was just Freddie and Sam fighting again, but I need to break it up. I grabbed my clothes, and frantically put them on. I shook my drippy hair, and wrapped a towel around it. I ran downstairs, to see Sam and Freddie screaming at eachother. I decided to wait and see if they would work it out themselves. I had no idea what they were fighting about, but maybe I'd find out if I was quiet.

::::::::::Freddie's POV::::::::::

No, I need to tell her.

"Sam, wait!".

"No!", she called back to me.

She open the door and ran out, slamming it loudly behind her.

"What did you do?!", Carly yelled at me.

I rapidly turned my head in fright, noticing Carly standing on the steps. How much did she hear?

"I didn't...I was just trying...I need to get her!".

I ran towards the door, and opened it quickly, slamming it closed just as hard as Sam did. I ran down the steps only to see Lewbert cleaning his fork, with a fork. (**A/N: "Cleaning his fork, with a fork" is from an iCarly YouTube Poop). **

"WHAAAAAT DOOO YOUUUU WAAAANT??!!", Lewbert yelled and questioned me.

There has been so much yelling today, I just didn't want to deal with it.

"Shut the hell up...", I told him.

I looked around the lobby, and couldn't see Sam anywhere. I ran out of the Bushwell Plaza, and out into the rain. It was sunny just a minute ago, just my luck. I started getting drenched. I ran out onto the sidewalk and looked all over. Finally I saw blonde bouncing curls. Sam was running away. I called her name, but she didn't hear me. I started running towards her, she had already been far from me.

"Sam!", I called again."Sam! Please wait up! You don't understand!".

"Go away!", Sam yelled without looking back.

I kept running, completely soaked from the pouring rain. Finally I was about 10 feet away from her. Normally, she would be able to out-run me. But I had started working out, since our kiss. It only seemed right. My legs were stronger now, and I could run faster than her. I caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Sam, listen to me", I told her, out of breath.

::::::::::Sam's POV::::::::::

He grabbed my arm. Wow...he is strong. He couldn't tell, but I was crying. I am so glad its raining, or else he would have seen me cry. I tried to release him from his grasp, but he wouldn't let go. I kept pulling, but he wouldn't budge.

"Stop, save your energy", he said to me.

I pulled once more, but finally gave up. I looked down at the ground. He put 2 fingers under my chin, and tilted my head up. I looked into his eyes, and he into mine. It felt like 10 minutes that we had been staring at eachother.

"I'm sorry", he said.

I stayed silent. This was extremely embarrassing for me, and I didn't want him to know how vulnerable I had been. I wanted to kick him right now, so bad. The rain kept pouring, dripping down our bodies. Then it happened.

He.

Kissed.

Me.

::::::::::Freddie's POV::::::::::

I did it. After what felt like 10 minutes of staring, I kissed her.

Sam deepened into the kiss. I let go of her hand, and put mine around her waist. Her hands snaked up to my neck, and gently rested there. I pulled her close, and we were touching. I bit her bottom lip, and she moaned into my mouth. I moved one of my hands up to her cheek. Her hands began to tangle in my hair.

It was one of the greatest moments of my life. The rain started to slow, and it eventually came to a stop. I broke the kiss. I looked into her eyes, and her into mine.

"Like I said, I'm sorry", I said to her.

She began breathing heavily. "I don't believe you", she said to me."Prove it".

I grabbed her close and pinned her up against the wall behind her. I crushed my lips onto hers again. I pressed my tongue into her mouth, and she moaned again. This made me kiss her hard. We started stumbling backwards into a dark side street. I pushed her back, and we were on the floor.

Thank god we were in an alley way, which was much less public.

"I forgive you", Sam said, as she quickly rolled over so I was underneath her. She was straddling me, then she leaned down and kissed me, passionately. She moves and rubs her body against mine. I pick my hands up from the wet ground, and up to her hair. I slowly move my hands from her hair, down to her waist. I pull her closer, and she lets out a sigh. Then she bites my bottom lip, making me completely forget where we are. She quickly lifts herself slightly up, and undoes the 3 top buttons of my shirt, and I begin breathing heavily.

I had no idea how much I...l-loved her. Yes, I Freddie Benson LOVED Sam Puckett. I was sure of it, and she did too.

She starts kissing my chest, taking me out of my thoughts. For the first time, I let out a soft moan, and she looks up at me. I look at her, and say

"Just because I saw what you wrote about me, doesn't mean that's a bad thing".

And we continued making out in that alley way.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Oh my! It all happened so fast. Please review. I think this is the last chapter, UNLESS you want more to happen. Let me know.**

**-xbxspac3**


	5. Chapter 5

Previously...

"Just because I saw what you wrote about me, doesn't mean that's a bad thing".

And we continued making out in that alley way.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 5-Lies

::::::::::Freddie's POV::::::::::

By now, my shirt was entirely off. We heard footsteps, and Sam stopped her kissing and quickly got up; I did the same.

"Wait here", I said to Sam. I began walking slowly and peered my head out of the alley way and into the main street, where it was still raining hard. In the alley way, it was much less wet, due to all the fire escapes and stairs above. They blocked most of the rain from getting in.

I looked to the right, and saw nothing. Well, there was a hobo eating what looked like sushi; but I think it was an ear. I looked to the left and saw Carly running towards me. Oh no. She was heavily breathing as she tried to catch her breath as she ran up to me.

"Did" *breath* "you" *breath* "find" *breath* "her??", Carly asked panting.

"Um..." I turned around and saw Sam running out of the other side of the alley way and onto the other street. She ran around the corner. "No, I can't find her".

"What?! Freddie, we need to find Sam!", Carly said with a worried tone. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt??"

"Oh, umm....the rain, it got it all wet. So, I took it off....Anyways." I say, changing the subject. "Calm down. Maybe she went back to your place. Let's check there", I say to her. I knew after what just happened, she would probably go back to Carly's place, seeing as how she was no longer mad.

"Okay, but first you have to tell me what you did", she says.

"Um...alright well...lets just say I 'found out who she likes' ". I say quickly.

"Freddie! Ugh, that was supposed to be private. You weren't supposed to know she likes Pete!!"

"Huh?", I respond extremely confused.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Wait...what?**

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNN.**


	6. Chapter 6

Previously...

"Freddie! Ugh, that was supposed to be private. You weren't supposed to know she likes Pete!!"

"Huh?", I respond extremely confused.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 6-Confusion

::::::::::Freddie's POV::::::::::

"What? No, Sam doesn't like Pete", I say to Carly.

"Yes she does!", Carly says through the pouring rain.

"Come over here", I say as I pull her into the alley way and out of most of the rain.

"Thanks", Carly says.

"No problem. Now listen…Sam doesn't like Pete."

"Then, who does she like?", Carly asks.

"Me."

**THE END**

**I hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
